Malek
Introduction Born in the year 4423 in the New World as Malek to a mortal and demonic coupling, he was found and adopted in the Southern Mainlands by a human couple, his adopted mother being a mage named Maribella Carver and a potter father named Viktor Carver. His mother was a dropout from the League of Magi, a non-conformist with the rules which resulted in her expulsion, she trained him with the magic she had learned with the sole intent of using him to show up those "snoody" mages at the League. Named Oren by them, he grew up enjoying to play but his mother's education ended up isolated and resenting her for forcing him away into these studies, she used the knowledge she learned from the League as well as tomes she stole on her leaving training him primarily in the arts of Blood Magic. Over the course of time his view point began to shift as she continued to force it into his head that this was all for his benefit, until he accepted as he grew closer to adulthood that he has to do this. When he came of age, his mother finally slapped him with the truth, he wasn't their child and that he was to go join the League of Magi so she can accomplish her goal of shocking them an a fully trained mage trained by a "failure". Oren chooses to lie to his mother, agreeing to go to the Mages, in happiness of his agreement she gives him a ring that was found with him as a child, bearing a strange symbol on it and with that he left home. Instead of going to the Mages he strikes out on his own to try and find out more about the ring, well selling his magical services as a mercenary to pay his way hiding his blood magic, and gain the money needed to find out what the ring means. Only able learn the land of origin for the ring, leading him to look to the Slavelands, using the money he saved up he chartered a boat to try and reach the place of his birth. But during their venture, something began to shift in the waters as portals ripped open upon their vessel, demonic creatures stepping out. Taking this moment to of bravery stand by the crew draining almost all of his energy expending as much fire as possible into the demons, but they continued to press on them. Finally he was forced to reveal his blood magic using his own blood to combat the demons, but he was surrounded all the crew dead or dying. In this moment of defiance he reached out to the blood of those who were slain, trying to gather it all up for one final ability, but something sparks in his powers, the blood instead wrapping itself around him solidifying into a set of armor coating him. One of the demons began to step foreward, opening their mouth and speaking, "You are the ch-", with that they were cut short as an explosion rips through the ship, sending all aboard away into the water. Drained as he was...Oren began to sink beneath the waves his armor fading away into himself, he was too drained to fight it.. The sound of waves was all that stirred him. Sore, tired, and confused he opened his eyes upon the coast of a great jungle. He did not know it...but the sea had taken him away, to the land of Lian Yu. Or so it seemed as the footprints nearby were washed away by the tide. Personality and Relationships Personality Here talk about the characters personality, you can choose to do it by talking about how it began at a certain point in his life and talk about how it changes throughout time by using sub-headings or you can just flat out explain it, two examples beneath Example throughout a course of time EXAMPLE BENEATH Example: Child/Teenage Example: Chronicles of Name Example: Chapter I Example of a flat out explanation EXAMPLE BENEATH He did this when he was this and grew up to this etc etc etc Relationships Here example the characters current relationships with characters he knows there is no need to example the relationship with characters that he or she hardly knows however if you choose to add it there is no rule against this. USE Sub heading 2 to add a name then underneath their name example and define the relationship sub heading 3 can be used if you want to discuss certain events. Abilities and Powers Fighting Styles Use Sub heading one to add a class to underneath FIGHTING STYLES and describe how the character achieved the class and how he or she uses it. ((Use sub heading 3 if they have multiple styles in the class)) WARNING: DO NOT TOUCH BATTLE ABILITIES, PASSIVE SKILLS, ACTIVE SKILLS. Battle Abilities Passive Skills Active Skills History This is where the characters detailed lore is added be sure to start from the beginning to the most recent or until the characters death. The use of sub headings is required.